


really?

by elvenloki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: Between the intoxicating silence and the shockingly depressing looking faces, you weren’t sure why you felt this way. You weren’t sure how it happened, but you didn’t want to ask. Everyday, or so, since you landed on Earth, you felt his eyes on you. Watching you. Studying you.





	really?

Between the intoxicating silence and the shockingly depressing looking faces, you weren’t sure why you felt this way. You weren’t sure how it happened, but you didn’t want to ask. Everyday, or so, since you landed on Earth, you felt his eyes on you. Watching you. Studying you.

It made you feel uneasy, in a weird way that you couldn’t pin point. You hated him, or at least you wanted to. He banished your best friend not even a day ago and forbid you from going to find Murphy. You wanted desperately to hate Bellamy but you just couldn’t bring yourself to.

“Do you need help with that?” Bellamy appeared next to you, looking at you struggling to carry a piece of wood for the wall.

“I’m fine. Go banish my other friends, you seem to enjoy that.” You pushed past him, the distaste in your voice making him cringe. You just wanted him to go away.

“You know, I wouldn’t have done that if he didn’t try to kill Charlotte.” The wood in your hand crashed on the floor, probably breaking, and you turned back to Bellamy.

“Oh, you mean, the person who actually fucking killed Wells? The one who you and Clarke and Finn were trying to protect? The one who confessed after you fucking hung Murphy? You know, who didn’t fucking deserve it!” You stalked towards him, your voice getting higher with every step. There was a crowd beginning to form around you two and it only made you feel more powerful.

You pushed Bellamy back with your hands, and the crowd began cheering for a fight. Before you could push him again, though, you felt two hands pull you back. They picked you up and you were dragged kicking and punching into the drop ship. The hands threw you on the ground and you turned to see Clarke and Finn staring at you.

Bellamy walked into the room and you quickly stood back up again, ready to fight him.

“Stop, Y/N.” Clarke held you back.

Before you knew it, you were on the top floor of the drop ship with Bellamy, and the door to lead was blocked off. You couldn’t leave. Bellamy stood in the middle of the room, pacing, and you sat on the floor, back to the wall, glaring at him.

“Stop pacing. You’re giving me a headache.” You snapped. He looked at you, rolling his eyes.

“You’re the reason we are in here anyway. Maybe you shouldn’t try to start fights.” He retorted with as much malice as you.

“Maybe you shouldn’t banish my friends.” You challenged him.

“Yeah, well, we’re still stuck in here until we stop fighting.”

You rolled your eyes at him. When he finally sat down, across the room from you, you felt bad for making him feel bad. It was his fault, but he had the whole camp to look after and it was probably stressful as hell.

“I know you probably think I hate you, and I know I probably should, but I don’t.” Your voice was softer than usual.

“Really? This is you not hating me?” He laughed. 


End file.
